List of The Bobby Sedita Show episodes
The Robert Sedita Show is a classic children's television series based on the 1995 series by Poppy Sedita. The series premiered on Treehouse TV in Canada and on Nickelodeon's Nick Jr. block in the United States on October 31, 1999. An eighteenth and nineteenth season of the series premiered on October 31, 2016, and concluded on October 30, 2018, with the return of Bobby's original classmates from the middle school or G.I.S. A twentieth season of the series premiered on October 31, 2018, with new teachers from the middle school and the I.C. program. 'Series overview' 'Episodes' 'Season 1 (1999–2000)' Notes *Bobby's grandparents are introduced. *Scrappy is introduced. *Bobby's parents are introduced. *Aunt Debbie and Uncle Johnny are finally introduced. 'Season 2 (2000–2001)' Notes *This is the final season where Bobby lives on 2 Wheeler Road. *Bobby's pet cat, Tom makes her phsycial debut in this season. 'Season 3 (2001–2002)' Notes *This is the first season where Bobby lives in Middletown, NY. 'Season 4 (2002–2003)' Notes *Bobby uses complete sentences and attends preschool. *Bobby's classmate: Donald is introduced. 'Season 5 (2003–2004)' Notes *Kayleigh and Ojo are introduced in this season. *Bobby learned how to swim. *Grandma & Grandpa's pet dog Wielet passed away in this season. 'Season 6 (2004–2005)' Notes *Bobby now attends elementary school in Goshen, NY. *Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Miller are finally introduced. *Judith Tulloch, Bobby's first music teacher makes her physical debut in this season. *Bobby learned how to ride bicycles. *This is the last season to use the 1999 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Bobby attends summer school every year during the summer. 'Season 7 (2005–2006)' Notes *This is the first season to use the 2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Hooch from Aunt Debbie's home died in this season. Season 8 (2006–2007) Notes * This is the final season where the Sedita Family lives in Middletown, NY. * Bobby's father got cancer and disabled in this season and has a pooping bag on his stomach. 'Season 9 (2007–2008)' Notes *Aunt Debbie stopped living with The Sedita Family after this season and did not return until Season 17. *In this season, Bobby attends a new elementary school that is close to his home. *This is the first season where Bobby lives in a new home of Florida, NY. *Grandma's new pet dog Sadie is finally introduced. *Patrick Casey is introduced in this season. *This is the last season to use the 2005 Nick Jr. Productions Logo. *Bobby's father now has new tattoos. *Starting with this season, Bobby moved into Nanny's house because his father got cancer. 'Season 10 (2008–2009)' Notes *Dalton Rudy is introduced in this season. *Scrappy passed away in this season. *This is the only season to use the 2008 Nickelodeon Productions 3D Lightbulb Logo. *This is the final season that Bobby attends elementary school. *Bobby has his own desktop computer. 'Season 11 (2009–2010)' Notes *Rebecca Bravo, Alana Martin, Iesha Brown and Logan Agneese are introduced in this season. *This is the first season to use the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions Logo. *Isaiah Graham makes his physical debut in this season. *Bobby's pet cat, Tom passed away in this season. *This is the first season that Bobby attends intermediate school. 'Season 12 (2010–2011)' Notes *This is the final season that Bobby attends intermediate school. *The Sedita Family's new pet dog Buddy is introduced in this season. *Tyler Walko makes his physical debut in this season. 'Season 13 (2011–2012)' Notes *This is the first season that Bobby attends middle school. *Mrs. Barsky makes her physical debut in this season. *Mrs. Casey, Courtney Feest, Thomas Gold and Nicholas Rivera are introduced in this season. 'Season 14 (2012–2013)' Notes *Michael Pawlak is introduced in this season. *Grandma's newer pet dog Zoey is finally introduced. *Skyler Gilroy makes his physcial debut in this season. *Rebecca, Tyler, Alana and Iesha attend the Minisink Satellite program. *Starting with this season, Grandma is all alone in her home forever because Grandpa passed away. 'Season 15 (2013–2014)' Notes *Bobby, Michael and Patrick got moved into room 105 for Bobby's last year at middle school. *Bobby attends technology class after lunch time with 4 friends. *That was the last season that Bobby attends middle school at Minisink. *Topanga Spears, TyriQue Stuckey and James McKoy that never showed up in GIS make their physical debut in this season. 'Season 16 (2014–2015)' Notes *Brendan Eckerson, Kalie Padilla, and Joshua Klotz are introduced in this season. *Mrs. Brygidyr, Mrs. Patterson, Mrs. Melasky and Mrs. Davis are finally introduced. *Bobby starts attending the high school. *Michael Catroppo, The Sedita Family's computer repair employee makes his physical debut in this season. *Grandma's dog Sadie passed away in this season. 'Season 17 (2015–2016)' Notes *Aunt Debbie returns to live with The Sedita Family. *The Supenski Family's new dog Ernest is finally introduced. *Bobby works at the school store every Wednesday. *Tyler now attends the high school. *Bobby starts riding his school bus with Nicholas Rivera. *Mrs. Hulse retired in this season. *Bobby's great grandmother and great grandfather passed away in this season. *Bobby has his own cell phone. *Bobby starts going to the prom every year. 'Season' 18 (2016–2017) Notes *Dylan Forker is introduced in this season. *The Kristy Family from Greenwood Lake make their physical debut in this season. *This is the last season to use the 2009 Nickelodeon Productions Logo. *Nanny retired from Monroe Walmart because she fell down on the ice. *Mrs. Cranston and Mrs. Pineda are finally introduced. *Topanga, TyriQue, James, Michael, Alana, Mrs. Casey, Rebecca and Iesha now attend the high school. *The Sedita Family's second pet dog Kayleigh passed away in this season. *This is the final season that Bobby brings his Nintendo 3DS for the school bus ride. 'Season' 19 (2017–2018) Notes *Bobby, TyriQue, Tyler and Nicholas are moved into new homerooms because they're older ages. *Jane Pierce replaced Robin Barsky as the Minisink Satellite counselor. *Bobby, Joe and Nicholas now attend the YAI program. *Skylar attends CTECH every afternoon. *There is 1 CTECH student in this season. *Dalton now attends the high school. *James Bell, Ann Marie, Luke, and Adrain make their physcial debut in this season. *Beginning with this season, Bobby starts bringing his cell phone to school or the work program. *This is the first season to use the 2017 Nickelodeon Productions Logo. *This is the final season to feature Camille Brygidyr and Denise Davis. 'Season' 20 (2018–2019) Notes *Jaime Paddock from the Including Communities program replaced Camille Brygidyr as the room 103 high school teacher. *Heidi Hoffer from the middle school replaced Denise Davis as the room 105 high school teacher. *Logan and Joe now attend Including Communities. *There are 2 different math block groups on A or B days. *Bobby. Nick and James will go to different clinicals at CTEC every Wednesday. *Gym classes for Ms. Pineda's class is on A days. *Health classes are every Friday. *Gym classes for Ms. Paddock and Ms. Hoffer is on B days. *2 students from Ms. Pineda: Patrick & AnnMarie and 2 students from Ms. Davis: Rebecca and Michael are in room 103. *Nicholas, James, Rebecca, Iesha, TyriQue and Bobby now attend CTECH every afternoon, but in 2 different programs. *Michael, Tyler and Dylan now attend the YAI program. *Beginning with this season, Jane Pierce will start seeing Bobby for individual counseling sessions instead of group ones if there's anything wrong or right.